Faded
by Bella's Bff
Summary: AU: Bella Swan is faded. They changed everything about her. Little do they know, Bella's waking up from this nightmare. And she's taking back what's her's. She's changing back into the person she used to be. Herself. ALL HUMAN. EXB
1. Here I Come

**This story isn't gonna be very long, I have a lot of other stories to work on, so this will only be a few chapters. But who knows, if you guys like it enough, I might write a long sequel when I've finished a few stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Stephanie Meyer does! Go annoy her! Not me!**

**Review if you like, otherwise, I will not hesitate to delete. This is based on Everlife's Faded.**

* * *

_Today is the day. The day I get my life back._

The day I lose my idiot user of a boyfriend.

The day I lose my rude slut of a so-called "Best friend".

_I can't wait._

I once had a real best friend. Actually, I once had five best friends. But after I changed, they all left.

One by one. And when Alice finally left, I knew I was alone.

My "boyfriend", Mike, was the most popular kid in the school. He liked me, and I thought I liked him. But I know now.

He is a vile, stupid, gross, rude, terrible, annoying, horrible, pressuring, ugly, asshole of a boy... And so many other words...

And Lauren, my so-called best friend. She's just as bad as him.

And those assholes think that they can change me without a fight. It worked for awhile, but I'm back.

And I'm not going anywhere.

He tried to pressure me into sex.

Not gonna happen.

She changed the way I dress. She changed me. I am faded.

But I'm changing rapidly.

It's all becoming clear now.

_I hope my best friends are waiting..._

_Because here I come._


	2. Edward's Trust

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Robert Pattinson: --fangirl screams off in the distance-- So this is what it's like to be in a disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: Yes, and get used to it, cuz you're gonna be in a lot of them. So onto the first question: How do you feel about your new nickname, Spunk Ransom?**

**Robert Pattinson: --eyes widen-- Umm...**

**Disclaimer: Kristen Stewart seems to find in highly amusing. Which brings us to our second question: What did you and Kristen _REALLY _do on the days that weren't productive??**

**Robert Pattinson: --blushes-- **

**Disclaimer: I think that's answer enough!**

**If you have any interview questions, then ask me them in a review (hint, hint), and I'll ask the Twilight cast member in a disclaimer!**

* * *

As I got out of my truck, I spotted Edward sitting in his Volvo, listening to music, it appeared. His eyes were closed, his seat was moved back so that he could be comfortable.

His untidy hair was extremely gorgeous, as usual.

When I'd woke up, metaphorically, I'd found that I felt nothing for Mike, that I was just trying to get Edward jealous. He'd been going out with Tanya, who wasn't so bad, but it hurt me when I saw them together. They'd broken up, I'd heard, awhile ago, Edward telling her that he was in love with someone else.

That hurt, too. Whoever the girl was, she was lucky.

_Damn lucky._

I wish I were that lucky. Lucky enough to be the girl that held Edward's precious heart.

He was just so sweet and caring and whenever I cried, he held me. He was beautiful, and extremely sexy, but he'd only ever thought of me as a best friend.

If he didn't forgive me I would be broken. I needed to have him in my life.

I stared at his beautiful face. It was always peaceful when he listened to music. No matter the music. Rock, Pop, Classical, Jazz, Hip-hop, Rap... Everything and anything but Country. I chuckled quietly at a distant memory.

I sighed, better get this over with. I walked over to the passenger's side, and knocked lightly on the glass, just enough to where he should be able to hear, even though he had music on.

He jumped, his eyes flying open at the sound.

When he saw me, the hurt showed on his face, like it always did when he saw me, there was also confusion.

"Can we talk?" I mouthed.

He searched my eyes with his, staring into them for a moment, before answering by reaching across to open the door.

I sighed, and climbed in. We sat in silence for a moment, me playing with my fingers nervously. I didn't know what he was doing, but I was pretty sure he was watching me. I could feel his stare burning a hole in the side of my head.

He was the first to speak, he cleared his throat, "So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked quietly, not quite a whisper.

I sighed, and looked up at him, straight into his eyes. I turned my body towards him, "Edward, I have- I want to appologize for... ditching you. Not just you, but, all of you... You probably hate my guts right now, " a frown etched into his face, and I continued, "but... Just hear me out, okay?" I whispered the last word.

He nodded slightly, and I turned back, so that I wasn't facing him. I stared at my hands, which were in my lap, as I spoke, "I feel sick about what I did to you guys. You never deserved any of it. You are a good person, and I wrecked our friendship. I'd thought that I liked Mike, but I... I couldn't comprehend my feelings until..." I looked back at him, trying to decide whether or not I should tell him how I felt.

I sighed, looking out the window, wanting to avoid his questioning eyes, " I couldn't comprehend that I was using him out of jealousy... And he turned it all around so I wasn't using him, he was using me." I struggled to keep my voice even, the emotions so thick in my tone, I'm sure you could tell that I was trying to keep the sobs in, "He tried to pressure me into things, and he tried to change everything about me. Everything that made me, me." I felt one tear fall down my cheek.

Edward spoke, anger in his tone, "Why didn't you come to me?? I would have taken care of that asshole!!" I kept my gaze on the tree outside the window, so that he couldn't see my ashamed face.

His hand grabbed my chin, and tilted my head so that I was staring into his eyes, "Bella," He started, concern coloring his tone and eyes. He wiped away the tears that were now cascading down my face, "I would've helped you. I would've done anything for you." He searched my teared eyes.

"I wasn't thinking," I whispered, "And they were always around, they never allowed me to talk to anyone else."

"At night?" I didn't answer. He sighed, "I'll take that as a no." He let my chin go, and put his hand back on the steering wheel. We sat there for a moment, avoiding eachothers' eyes, before he spoke, "You should be going, the bell's about to ring."

A tear streamed down my cheek, but I wiped it away. I got out of the car, and walked towards the school. I turned around quickly, noticing that Edward was not following. "Do you think you'll ever forgive me?"

"Depends..."

"On what?" I asked, confused.

"It depends on your next move, Bella." He said quietly.

"Oh." I said, then walked into the school, wondering what I would do to gain Edward's trust.


	3. Bad Encounters With The Vile One

I walked into class late, and the teacher glared at me. Giving her an apologetic shrug, I sat down. She continued her lecture, sending me annoyed looks every once in a while throughout. I never heard any of it, though I was sure that it was good. I had been too busy thinking of Edward. The pain clear in his eyes when I told him that I couldn't talk to him anymore. The dazzling smile of his that shone when Emmett was stupid or when I blushed or smiled. He had always seemed so tough... So unbreakable when I'd first met him.

But after a while, I'd come to learn that he was just putting that up for the others. He showed me that part of him that was sensitive... That could cry, that could be hurt so easily. He didn't even show Tanya that side.

I missed him so badly... I missed the warm hugs he gave me in the morning... The sight of his beautiful eyes glowing from happiness when we were together...

They didn't do that anymore. The few times that we were together, he usually couldn't even look at me. He could barely speak. I'd hurt him deeply... To get him jealous of Mike and I... Trying to get him to see the inexistant truth behind his sweet touches... Only to find that he already had someone that he loved more deeply than he would and could ever feel for me. That anyone could feel for me.

Mike had been the first one to like me. The thought hurts, but, there's nothing I could do about it. I took my chance with him, thinking that it was purely for the purpose of finding true love. I thought I wanted him, that I really liked him, that I was actually attracted to him, though, it was actually Edward who had captured my affections.

When the bell rang, I walked out in a daze, not comprehending the fact that I was being pushed up against a wall until I heard his voice, "Hey, Babe." I glared up at Mike Newton, but he didn't seem to notice. He looked me up and down, looking disappointed in what he saw. A sharp pang went to my heart, "Izzy, what have you done to yourself?! These clothes! He looked back up at my face, his eyes widening a bit more, "And your makeup!"

"Hi, Mike. I... Um... The Clothes... I've got to talk to you." I stammered, glancing down at the floor before meeting his gaze with my own. He raised an eyebrow.

"What about?" I then knew that I wouldn't get him to drop it and go somewhere private to talk. Oh, well. Maybe it would be better with witnesses. Mike would probably blow up when he heard.

Sighing, I began my speech, "Mike... It's been..." I would sure as hell not use great as the adjective that described us being together. But I didn't want to make his reaction worse by making him even madder, so I lied, "...Nice hanging out with you and Lauren. And the unneccasary shopping trips and makeovers were great and all..."

"They were completely neccassary, Babe. Your normal clothes are... plain. Average. Ugly. And the makeovers, too." How insulting.

"But..." I continued, ignoring his comment on my appearance, "I don't think... this... is working out. I can't pretend that I'm one of those slutty girlfriends of your's. I can't let you try and take over my life. Same with Lauren. This is me. My choice. You don't make me. Not anymore."

I started to walk away, but was suddenly pushed back against the wall, "You won't be going anywhere, Isabella Swan."

"It's Bella." The hallways were clearing out, only a few people walking to their next classes.

"I don't care whatever the hell it is. I don't care about what you think or want. Remember, Izzy. In this relationship, you are mine. You serve me. I can hit you. Yell at you. Call you anything I like. And I can touch you." To give an example, he shoved his palm under my breast, groping me roughly. I gasped in pain as he grinned, "What are you going to do now, bitch?" He laughed.

I tried and tried to push his hand away. To stop his painful massaging and feeling. But everything I did was useless.

_Please, God. Don't let Mike rape me._


	4. Save

**This is my simplest story on here, so I decided that this would be the one that I would finish by June (goal, my grade depends on it.) I hope you like it, and I hope that somehow I can make my inactivity up to you by finishing this story.**

**And, lol, I find it humorous that everyone was wanting me to have Edward come to the rescue (which I didn't go with, since it would be waayyy to cliche. And, it's too soon in the story.) I was actually thinking of using Emmett, but then redid it, going with someone else... 'Cause I can totally picture this scene! And it's way too fun to pass up!**

JPOV

"Fuck you, Black!" Leah laughed as we ran down the hall, having told the teacher that she wasn't feeling well. In reality, we were just in the mood for ditching. Biology fucking sucked. That, and, Sam was actually here today, and Leah didn't want to be around him, especially not while she was on her period. I know, I didn't wanted to know that either, but, hey, what can you do when your girlfriend is crying and needing comfort? Just stand there in silence? No, you comfort her and ask her what's wrong. Even when she tries to push you away and screams "BACK THE FUCK OFF, BLACK".

As we ran down the hall, getting annoyed glances from the teachers in the various classrooms that had their doors open (Leah just laughed, I tried to throw an apologizing glance in the split second I had to actually do so), I caught a glimpse of something that set a fire directly down my spine. I silently screeched to a stop, pulling a curious and somewhat annoyed Leah along with me. I wrapped my arm instinctively around her waist and pulled her back to the hall we'd just passed. "What the hell, Ja-" I shushed her, and then peered around the corner, my eyes dropping on a familiar couple, Mike and Bella.

Bella. The last time I'd talked to her was. . .A few days ago. She seemed stressed, out of it, panicky, scared about something. I'd just assumed that she - too - was on her period, and shook it off. When I'd asked her about her and Mike, she'd told me, with a shaky voice, that it was going fine. But now, I saw what I'd been too blind to see before. The disgust and panic clear in her face, the evil glint of his eyes as he moves his hands over her body- . . .The bastard! I could tell Leah was about to open her big mouth and comment, too, but I was quick to cover it. She bit my finger, and instead of turning to glare at her as I would have normally, I threw myself at them and tore Mike off of her, throwing him against the wall as hard as I could, knocking the air out of his lungs.

Shock in his face, he tried to run, but I pinned him to the wall before he could get too far, "Listen here, you pathetic bastard, the next time you touch my friend Bells over there," I smirked at his frightened expression cruelly, "the whole La Push gang is going to come down here and do some SERIOUS damage. All courtesy of Jacob Black. Oh, and, don't think I won't say anything to Chief Swan. He will be informed very clearly of everything you did today and every other fucking day you touched Bella. See, that's what happens when you mess with Jacob Black's friends. Now watch it, or I might just have to take the time to conjure up a punishment that matches the crime. . ." His eyes held disbelief, so I pulled away to let Leah - who had been comforting Bella while calling Charlie on her cell - scare him a bit. She grinned at me and I pulled her against me, nipping at her neck playfully - causing her to giggle - before letting her go, taking her previous position. Leah started out similiar to how I had, and I laughed at her technique.

Raising him off the ground, she growled, "Listen, punk-"

And then I tuned out, wrapping my arms around Bella, who laughed awkwardly, returning the gesture with a certain hesitance that she'd inherited from her father. I smiled down at my former best friend, "Didn't I tell you that I'd always be there when you needed me?"

She smiled meekly at me, "Thanks, Jake."

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Ghost: *haunts non-reviewers; evil smile*  
**


End file.
